


Stolen Visit

by Sirenswhisper



Series: Reunited Encounters [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Gags, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to Returned Balance containing events mentioned in the first story. </p>
<p>Michael visits Robert late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Visit

The tap-tap-tap on his bedroom window had Robert throwing himself out of bed to open it. Anticipation was enough to make his soft cock grow, his master had arrived to take care of him. When the window was open enough Michael slipped through and caught Robert's mouth in a kiss. Window closed and curtains drawn Robert's mouth was released and Michael stepped back. Michael ran his eyes over his body his gaze list filled and hot, Robert bit back a whimper causing his master to smirk. 

"Where are they?" Robert shut his eyes as humiliation ran through his body, his parents were still in the house. If they heard him...he couldn't bare to think about what they'd do. 

"In they're bedroom." Michael's smirk grew, Robert's bedroom was right next to his parents. He'd have to be extra careful to be quiet. 

Michael ran his hands over Robert's body, pulling him close and guiding him to the bed. Robert gulped at the look on Michael's face, he was in trouble tonight. His top was pulled over his face as he was pushed onto the bed. His chest was bare and his face covered, Michael didn't want him to see tonight. 

"Has my naughty Sub prepared himself?" Robert didn't answer just lifted his hips so that Michael could remove his underpants and see for himself. Cold air hit Robert's lube slicked hole as his cheeks were spread for inspection, his cock hardened as he imagined Michael looking down at his body with the vaguely interested look he used when inspecting a horse. "It'll do I suppose." He slapped the inside of Robert's thigh causing him to cry out and his cock to stand to attention. Robert silently begged his parents hadn't heard him. 

Robert heard the draw in his bedside table being opened then warm hands grabbed his arms and tied them above his head. The top was pulled back from Robert's face, Michael had undressed and leaned over him with a wicked grin that made Robert want to beg for humiliation. His only goal in life was to please and satisfy his Master. 

"I think we should change the rules slightly. From now on every evening you're to prepare yourself before dinner with your parents, then when you go to bed you add more lube. All in the hopes that I come to you that night." Robert whimpered at the thought of getting himself ready every night but having no guarantee that Michael would come and take care of him. Of fingering himself open before sitting at the dinner table with a leaking hole. The thought alone was humiliating but to actually do it would be sweet torture. 

"If that would make you happy Master then I'll do it." Michael's smile was breath taking and more than worth the price he paid for them. 

"My good boy." Michael kissed him and Robert moaned into the deep kiss as his Master plundered his mouth. "But we both know how loud you are and we can't have my entertainment ruined by your parents coming in." Robert's breath hitched as Michael's underpants were pushed into his mouth. He could taste his master on them, the taste filling his mouth and grounding him. The top was pulled back over his face so that he couldn't see again and it was tucked securely so that it wouldn't get free. His master didn't want a lover tonight, he wanted a toy. Robert's cock ached at the knowledge. 

Strong fingers dipped inside his hole, making sure he was loose enough to take a cock. Robert moaned wanting this bit to be over and his master to be sheathed inside him. The probing, stretching went on longer than needed as Michael drew the bit he didn't like out. 

Finally Michael pushed his cock inside Robert who arched, writhed and cried out at the feeling. He'd been waiting for this moment all day. His muffled cries picked up as Michael thrust in and out of him with an easy pace that showed he was in no hurry. Robert wrapped his legs around Michael's waist so that he could meet his thrusts. The action got him another slap on the thigh and Robert groaned in pleasure. His cock was leaking and the gag in his mouth was soaked but Michael refused to change his pace. 

Robert hoped he'd be allowed to come tonight but he knew this was in part a punishment, he hadn't paid attention in class and needed to borrow Michael's notes. He was paying for the privileged of using them now. It was worth it though, even if he didn't get to come he'd be sleeping with his master's come dripping out his arse. 

Michael was close he could feel it in the way that the thrusts picked up nailing Robert deep into the bed. His cock was so hard it hurt but he knew he couldn't, wouldn't come without his master's permission. A soft kissed was pressed against the head and that was all the command he needed. Crying out into the gag Robert came hard and slumped down on the bed. Michael moved his legs away from his waist and rested them on his shoulders the angle caused him to hit Robert's sweet spot and he could feel himself getting hard again. Michael's soft laugh sent a jolt off warm pleasure through him. 

With a groan Michael came hard and slumped against his chest. The ties around Robert'S arms were removed and the draw was opened again. Michael pulled his soft cock from Robert's used hole and slipped a butt plug in. Robert moaned glad that his master wouldn't let him waste any of that precious come. 

The top was finally pulled off his head and thrown across the room and Michael's dirty pants were taken from his mouth. 

"Thank you Master." Robert said as Michael leaned over him their faces so close that he could see where he's come had split on him. 

"Clean me." Robert's cock stood to attention once more as he licked his own come off Michael's face. Once he was sure he got every spot he pushed at Michael's chest. He got a grin in response as they swapped places and Robert took Michael's soft, lube covered cock in his mouth. His eyes flickered closed at the taste and Michael's hand as it stroke through his hair. 

"Good Sub, remove any mark of you from me. It's boys like you that wear signs of submission because your never clean are you? As soon as you wash you beg for more come to mark your body. Mark you as mine." Michael was babbling so Robert didn't listen to the words only the voice which told him he was loved. 

Michael's cock hardened against his tongue and Robert felt his own ache in response. He wanted to touch himself, bring himself off but that was naughty and he was better than that. He cleaned and sucked until Michael came in his mouth. Drinking every drop Robert pulled away. 

"I suppose we'd better do something about that." Michael was looking at Robert's hard cock which twitched at being noticed. Michael reached down and with a few pulls Robert was coming again. He moaned as Michael caught him in a kiss and when he was released he licked clean his master's hand. 

"I love you." Michael whispered as Robert snuggled against him the butt plug still inside him. 

"Love you too. Don't leave yet." Robert begged. 

"Not until you're asleep I promise." Michael pulled the covers over them and caressed Robert until he fell asleep.


End file.
